1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for processing a medical image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of processing a medical image, which are used to display an object after normalizing a size of the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for processing a medical image is an apparatus for obtaining an image of an internal structure of an object. The apparatus is a noninvasive examination apparatus that photographs and processes structural details, internal tissues, and flow of fluids in a body to be shown to a user. The user, such as a doctor, may diagnose a physical condition and a disease of a patient by using a medical image output from the apparatus. Examples of such an apparatus for capturing and processing a medical image include a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, an X-ray apparatus, and an ultrasonic apparatus, and the apparatus generates a medical image by processing photographed image data.
In order to determine an abnormality of an object by using a general medical imaging apparatus, a medical expert personally searches for a reference view and measures measurement items of the object from the reference view. The medical expert may determine the abnormality of the object by using measurement values, and at this time, the medical expert may suitably expand an image of the object to prevent an error of the measurement values.
According to a general method, a user needs to manually expand or reduce an image to measure an object. In addition, in order to automate measurement of an object in a medical imaging apparatus, a measurement target needs to be detected, and thus detection algorithms need to be developed according to measurement targets. However, even when a detection algorithm is used, an error is highly likely to be generated during detection in abnormal cases
Accordingly, an apparatus and method of processing a medical image, wherein an abnormality of an object is simply, easily, and intuitively determined, need to be provided.